


Accredited

by varooooom



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a board approved lesson. Alternatively: Arthur's making it up as he goes along and Merlin <i>really</i> hates him. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accredited

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my paperlegends. _Swear_.
> 
> Ahem. Anyhow. Let it never be said that I will outright discount the idea of a sequel, which is why eight months later, I have the second part of Studious! The first isn't necessary to understand the second, it's simply more porn, but who doesn't love more porn? Monsters, that's who.
> 
> Also, I'd've added this as a second chapter instead but it needed more warning labels and I don't understand AO3 to save my life, so now I have a series which means I may or may not write more in this verse eventually. God have mercy.

"Arthur, _please_ -"

"Come now, Merlin. You're almost there."

Merlin drops his head, gasping down to where his bare toes curl against the cold linoleum of the classroom floor. There are - he's _supposed_ to be remembering formulas and - the information is _there_ , it's all material he knows, but he can't for the life of him call it forth to finish this equation. Not with cold beneath his feet and on his skin, stood naked at the front of the classroom with only Arthur's tie wrapped in a neat, _tight_ bow around the base of his cock and the root of his balls.

He can't even manage to catch his breath.

"I," he stutters and shakes his head, breathing deep through his nose, "I _can't_."

"You can, too," Arthur chides, fully clothed save for where the top button of his shirt is open in the absence of his tie. He's standing just behind Merlin - just enough for the brush of fabric against Merlin's bare skin to raise the hairs on his body and have him shivering - with one hand braced against the board and the other knuckle deep in Merlin's arse on the first two fingers. He twists them around and Merlin chokes, hips hitching forward as his straining cock searches for friction and finds none. His legs shake and the marker in his hand is gripped so tightly, it's biting into his fingertips and dyeing them blue. It's torture, and Arthur loves it; Merlin knows this even through the haze.

"You've done so well thus far, love, don't give up now," Arthur murmurs close in Merlin's ear, sweet. "Look."

He places two fingers beneath Merlin's chin to tilt his head back up to the board. Merlin swallows hard, the contact of Arthur's skin electrifying when the only other place they're touching is -

" _Ah_ ," Merlin cries as Arthur shifts his hand again, another twist to stretch him open, and he looks up to the ceiling to blink back tears of painful arousal and frustration. The hand beneath his chin brushes gently back along his jawline to his neck, thumb caressing his cheekbone lightly, and Arthur hums.

" _Look_ , Merlin. You asked for my help, did you not? To make up this exam you failed." Another sweep across his cheek and Arthur's hand lowers to wrap loosely around Merlin's neck, lips kissing lightly behind one ear before he whispers. "You're doing _so well_ , Merlin. _Look_."

Merlin hates Arthur in this moment. He really does. The prat's voice is so bloody smug and soothing at the same time, the most beautiful sound in the world and fucking _cruel_. It leaves him shivering and broken, _aching_ for this man that holds him bared and open with just a simple touch. The very same touch that nudges him back towards his work on the board, and Merlin begrudgingly lowers his eyes to see his already messy scrawl getting progressively worse as Arthur undressed him piece by piece for every correct answer. He looks as Arthur tells him to and _whimpers_ when he realises there's three questions left to go.

Three questions, and not a whole lot further before Merlin comes even through the restraints holding him back. He's eighteen and ready to pop like a rocket. He'll find a way, dammit.

"You're a right bastard, Arthur Pendragon," he bites, steadying his grip on the felt-tip pen. Arthur chuckles, lowers his hand more still to brush down Merlin's chest and thumb at a hard, pink nipple.

"Yeah, probably. But you love me anyway."

"I really don't," Merlin says, sullen and absolutely _not pouting._ "You're horrible and a tyrant and an awful teacher besides. I hate you so - ah, _ah_ , fuck!"

His cock, an ugly blood red against the royal blue silk of the tie, twitches as Arthur scissors his fingers inside of him. The stretch is so much different at this angle, and Merlin tries valiantly not to let his knees buckle. Arthur would catch him if they did, and he's not going to let the wanker have the satisfaction of making Merlin _swoon_.

"Yes, yes," Arthur laughs, peppering more extremely rude kisses along Merlin's neck. "I'm terrible and you don't know how I've managed to corrupt your poor, innocent soul." 

He moves one Italian leather-clad foot between Merlin's, giving him his thigh for support which _really doesn't fucking help_ , fuck's sake. Merlin presses back against it on instinct, sinking deeper into Arthur's fingers and moaning again. Completely trapped between this lecherous old man's handiwork with no means of escape. 

Not that he'd want it if it were there.

Maybe. Probably.

"Now finish the damn problem, Emrys," Arthur finishes with a growl. There's an edge of need beneath his typical bossiness and that more than anything sends the chills down Merlin's spine. He swallows twice, rubs one thigh absently along Arthur's, then starts shakily writing out the rest of the equation. Arthur remains blissfully still to the end of it, humming his approval at the lack of mistakes ( _see_? he knows his coursework, dammit! ).

"Wider," is all he says. Merlin inhales sharply, a hot flush rising to his cheeks, then does as told and spreads his feet further apart. Arthur kisses his shoulder and steadies his free hand on Merlin's hip, rubbing circles on Merlin's lower back like this _isn't_ the eighty billionth time he's fucked Merlin into ruin. ( Disclaimer: calculations not exact; though it's a close estimate if Merlin has any say in it. )

Merlin grips the edge of the board tightly and throws his head back in a silent gasp as a third finger breaches him, _finally_. It's not nearly enough, not with Arthur's breath coming laboured behind him now too, so he starts in on the next problem right away with his own breath fogging up the smooth surface of the board.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur encourages, fucking his fingers into Merlin's hole slowly. Merlin shakes his head to think through the lust, need and want and swallowed pleas drowning out rational thought. He can do this. He can totally do this. He kind of _has_ to.

Arthur twists his hand again, driving his fingers deeper, and _no_ , okay - _yes_ , he _definitely_ has to.

"It's -" Merlin can't stop panting long enough to read his own work. He shakes his head again, voice gone tight. "I don't -"

Arthur shushes him, presses in closer along Merlin's body. "You can do it. You're making simple mistakes, remember your order of operations. You should be able to do this on muscle memory alone."

Muscle memory. Why does _that_ make Merlin's cock lift in earnest? Fucking teenagers. Arthur is an ass.

Merlin shakes his head more, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut, blindly writing out the rest of the problem in his haste to just get _through_ it. Arthur laughs breathlessly in delight, which Merlin takes to mean he did it properly; he's not looking to check. He can't hold on anymore, _can't_ , and drops the marker into the tray in favour of holding himself upright against the board.

"Now, _please_ , Arthur," Merlin gasps, hips twitching on the fingers holding him up, desperate. Arthur laughs again and Merlin hates him all the more for still being composed when they're like this. He is beautiful and unnecessarily aware of this fact, loaded to the teeth and working a shit job with obnoxious children simply because he wants to help them learn, madly ( emphasis on _mad_ ) in love with a man that plays at being a boy and his cock is _thick_ when he rubs it over Merlin's hole, teasing. Merlin slams his fist on the board, growling, "You unreasonable _bastard_ ," and chokes mid-threat when Arthur finally, _finally_ sinks into his body.

The slide _up_ and _in_ is a long one, drawn out on Merlin's thready exhale as the breath is pushed from him, pushed forward against the cool surface of the board. Cold washes over his chest, bringing some sensation back to lungs that momentarily forgot the need for oxygen, though it's lost once more when Arthur presses his lips to the nape of Merlin's neck and laughs airily against his skin.

"What?" Merlin asks, fighting off a near-hysteric laugh of his own. When Arthur just keeps kissing him and rocking his hips deeper, slowly, Merlin laughs and moans and sighs. "You complete ass, _what_?"

"It's just," Arthur breathes shortly - stops himself to press his forehead to the first knob in Merlin's spine, staring down at where they're connected. He spreads Merlin's cheeks apart with a tight grip that'll leave handprints in delightfully pale skin, to watch his cock pull out shiny and slick before disappearing again, and again, and _again_. Merlin jerks against the board with each thrust, his own neglected and abused cock making itself known by grazing the biting cold metal of the marker tray. Merlin gasps and Arthur laughs again, "It's just that - you're turning blue."

One hand slides from Merlin's arse along his hip to the centre of his chest, pulling him away from the board to see where the ink from some of his equations has rubbed off on his skin. Merlin watches Arthur's fingers trail through the mess and the light pattering of his dark hair with a delirious sort of laughter caught between each moan of pleasure as Arthur continues fucking him through his discovery.

"You also have one more problem to finish," Arthur adds, grinning against Merlin's neck. It's vicious and cruel, made triply so when he pulls the younger man back to fuck him in earnest. Merlin cries out and grips the tray for support, some vain effort at keeping upright as Arthur's cock drives into him and ever closer to the edge that _just won't_.

"You can't be serious."

"Direly so, Merlin. This is academia, I've - _ah_ \- I've a solemn duty to see you through your lessons."

" _Arthur_ , you fucker -"

"Yes, that was rather the point -"

"- it's _not fucking happening_ , oh, oh _God_."

Arthur laughs again and turns his thrusts to sharp snaps of his hips over the fast flurry of thighs slapping thighs. He lets his hand slide around to Merlin's cock, teasing faintly at the angrily flushed skin. Merlin thunks his forehead against the board with a strangled noise of frustration.

"It's going to _have_ to happen if you want this off." Arthur wraps his fingers around Merlin's cock, but carefully so to touch only the silk of his tie and not Merlin's skin. Merlin rolls his hips hopefully anyhow and whimpers pitifully when it gets him no closer to coming. This is officially the worst exam of his entire academic career. "Come on, love," Arthur purrs, "Just one more. You're so close now. So close to finishing."

The words come accompanied with the horrible tug of his confined balls and Merlin feels those earlier tears of agony ( and absolute _bliss_ , not that Arthur needs to know that ) wet his lashes again. He shakes his head silently, refusal and defeat on a tongue stayed against speech in favour of unabashed cries when Arthur picks up the pace again. The words "I" and "no" and " _please_ " leave his lips without ever managing a proper sentence of concession, falling apart in Arthur's arms without _breaking_.

He doesn't know how his fingers find the marker, or where they summon the will to hold it up against the board. He'll credit his ability to _see_ through tears and sweat and his own heated breath on desperation, chalk his mindless calculations up to his genius and pure dumb luck. Arthur pounds him from behind and Merlin slips, slides against the board with moans and cries of pleasure, marker smeared across the resin and his skin in equal measure. A mess all around, but he scribbles out the last figure before the pen falls to the ground and skitters away, Merlin left gasping for air without it to hold onto.

"Arthur, _Ar_ thur." 

He slips again but the teacher catches him, broad hand spread across his slim chest to pull him upright against him. Merlin lets his head fall back to Arthur's shoulder, blue fingers smudging across his crisp white shirt as he clings for support. Arthur laces their right hands together while the left holds Merlin's hips in place as he fucks him -once, twice - and lowers their hands to tug on the end of the bow. The silk slips free and Merlin _screams_ , coming immediately in long white ropes that splash over his already ruined work. Arthur works him through his orgasm with their hands until Merlin is sobbing, oversensitised and melting into their shared space. 

He comes like that, lips pressed to Merlin's throat as it works for air, and the strength leaves them both to find them in a heap on the floor, Arthur's prick still buried deep in Merlin's arse. Arthur laughs out a groan as Merlin sprawls on top of him, rasping.

"Oh my god, you've broken us," Arthur breathes between his fucked-out blissful laughter. 

" _I_ broke us? You -" Merlin squirms around, drawing out groans and sharp inhales until Arthur finally slips out of his body and he can turn around to beat his hands against Arthur's sweat-soaked chest; _his_ sweat, Merlin realises with a hot flush. "Useless, horrible, _clotpole_ -"

Arthur just keeps laughing, hardly fighting against Merlin's assault until his makes a bid to lace their hands together. "I love you too."

That, too, makes Merlin flush hot. He stops flailing and buries his face in Arthur's chest.

"Thank every god in existence that I graduate soon."

"You know, I've always wondered what it might be like to teach college."

"No. _No_ , you _wanker_ , absolutely not."

"C'mon, _Mer_ lin. You could call me Professor. I could give you _lectures_."

"Oh god, I hate you so much," Merlin shakes his head, his wildly pleased grin at the though of Arthur following him to university hidden away, a secret that doesn't need shared. Not when it's already known. Arthur pulls one hand free to brush his fingers into Merlin's messy excuse for hair.

"Ah, well. Either way, you won't be able to get rid of me in just a couple months. I have so much more I want to show you."

Merlin hums, "That so?"

"Oh, yes. It'll be a few years, at the least. Possibly several. Maybe more."

"Good god. I'll be at my studies forever."

"Mm." Merlin lifts his head to see Arthur's lazy smile, staring up to the ceiling. "Forever might do."

Merlin pauses to bite his lip, then shifts his way up to press his lips to Arthur's, to steal away that smile and plant a secret in its place. "It's a start."


End file.
